


New Direction

by Drhair76



Series: Suaimhneas---(Peace, Tranquility, quiet, rest.) [7]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Clay Jensen needs a hug, Clay is really fucked up tbh, F/M, Gen, Hannah Baker is still dead, Seriously the end of 13 rw season one was kinda dumb, Sorry Not Sorry, he really needs a therapist, srry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: When Clay drives off with Tony that one day, he thought he was heading into a new direction.





	New Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 13 Reasons Why or any characters associated with it.

Looking back on it now, the way he road off into the sunset with Tony, Brad and Skye was dumb. 

That weird last minute ride didn't last long before the dream like state they were in crashed down around them. Brad had to go, Skye bailed and Clay got tired. Clay figured that having a car and a license was only fun if there was somewhere to go. 

With Hannah gone, all of the places that he used to love were covered in her. Memories that were happy and beautiful when he was making them now were sad and kinda depressing to think about. If he had to be honest, Clay thought that everything would change after Bryce confessed. Clay figured that there would be immediate consequences and that Bryce would just be gone.

So when Tony dropped him off at his house, Clay got out, thanked him for the ride and shuffled upstairs. 

He looked into his room, which was as boring and normal as ever and glared at his bed. 

Now that Clay wasn't listening to the tapes 24/7 he realized that that's the only thing he's been doing for the past month. Without then he felt lost, without Hannah's voice constantly playing in his ear, telling him stories, her death had finally sunk in.

Tears slipped down his face as he actually took a moment to go over everything that's happened.

Clay sank down onto his bed and cried. He cried for Tony, who had to find Hannah the way she was, he cried for Alex, who felt responsible for something that was out of his control, he cried for Jessica, who had something horrible happen to her and she didn't even know. 

He cried for his mom and Ms. and Mr. Baker, for Zach, for Skye, for Sheri, for Jeff. 

But most importantly, he cried for Hannah. For a loss of life and for a loss of love. 

He cried for them all and himself. For more than a dozen lives that have been completely shattered by a single girl. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't like the end of season one. They tried for a happy ending when Tyler still had all those guns, Jessica still had something terrible done to her and Alex tried to kill himself? 
> 
> I just thought it was really dumb. 
> 
> Sorry, I'm rewatching the whole series and that has been messing with me all day. This is kinda bad so like, don't read it? Idk.
> 
> Also, if you're reading this, please don't take your life tonight. I know it might seem like people may not care if you're gone or won't notice but everyone will be affected.


End file.
